Supergirl
Clark Kent (cousin) Lara Lor-Van (aunt) Jor-El (uncle) Eliza and Jeremiah Danvers (adoptive parents)|image = Kara with magical bunnies on her lap S01E05.jpg|Kara Danvers Supergirl theme song cropped S01E01.jpg|Supergirl |affiliation = Krypton (childhood home planet)}}Kara Danvers, also known as Kara Zor-el and Supergirl, is one of the main characters of the series DC Super Hero Girls. Production and development Supergirl's character design evolved from her design in Super Best Friends Forever: her hair gradually became shorter and her shape became slimmer, in addition to the general stylistic changes from SBFF to DCSHG. Depiction The first episode of the series, Sweet Justice, introduces Kara at the beginning of the episode. Her adoptive parents, Eliza and Jeremiah Danvers, drop her off at her new school, Metropolis High School, after some incident involving her impulse control. The narrator in the promotional clip Meet Supergirl! says Kara used to babysit her cousin Clark Kent, and that Kara "puts up a tough exterior but actually has a soft side" with a clip of Kara talking in a cutesy voice to the bunnies in Adventures in Bunnysitting after putting up an indifferent act when Zee asked her to bunnysit them. Diana tries to teach Kara to think strategically and anticipate the opponent's next moves in the episode Fight at the Museum. All through the episode, Kara takes a brute-force approach to defeating threats, but Catwoman outsmarts her and uses her to break into a safe containing kryptonite to weaken her. Despite being unable to get off the ground because of the kryptonite, Supergirl manages to get to her phone and alert the team after surveying her surroundings and using them to bump her phone closer to her. She faces Zod in the episode DC Super Hero Boys. When Zod demands to have the heir to the House of El kneel before him, Kara introduces herself as Kara Zor-El, but Zod doesn't recognize her and demands to see the son of Jor-El, who is Superman. Kara says "I'm just as good as Kal" and says that if he won't take her prisoner, she and the team will send him back through the portal to the phantom zone. Superpowers Kara is depicted performing various feats of super strength, speed, endurance, flying, shooting heat rays from her eyes, and blowing freezing breath. When she's exposed to kryptonite in the episode Fight at the Museum, she says "Why does pain hurt so much? How do people live like this?" suggesting she doesn't usually feel pain. Kryptonite Babs says in the short Kara Care that Kara absorbed too much kryptonite in the attack on Metallo. After the attack she lies bruised and tattered in a green-glowing smoking crater, and later coughs a couple of puffs of glowing green smoke. Soon after spending some time at home, the team finds that she is back to feeling "super" and ready to fight. Supergirl is next exposed to kryptonite in the episode Fight at the Museum. Catwoman tricks her into breaking a safe containing kryptonite. Upon being exposed to the kryptonite, Supergirl falls to her knee and asks "what is that?". Catwoman explains that it's "Just a chunk of your home planet. Apparently it sucks away all of your superpowers. Haven't heard of it? It's called kryptonite." Catwoman explains that she knew Supergirl wouldn't see what's inside the lead-lined safe, and she knew kryptonite is Supergirl's "greatest weakness". Skills and interests Kara plays electric guitar in the fourth part of the episode Sweet Justice. Her room in Adventures in Bunnysitting is littered with rock, metal, and punk albums and posters, and she has a couple of amplifiers and an electric guitar. She wears a leather jacket and ripped pants, and the clothes she suggests for Diana in Sweet Justice consist of "leather, lots and lots of leather", and metal studs. She calls strategy and the exhibits at the science museum "nerd stuff" in the episode Fight at the Museum. Power Girl Kara creates another alter-ego for herself in the episode Power Surge named Power Girl. After Livewire blows up a power station while battling Supergirl, everyone assumes Supergirl is dead. Supergirl, meanwhile, is back at the Super Hero Girls secret base, and she decides to take the opportunity to reinvent herself as Power Girl, with a new outfit and haircut. Power Girl proves to be very popular, adored by the media and fans, but when Livewire impinges on Supergirl's good name, Kara decides to fight her as both Supergirl and Power Girl, switching between them before defeating Livewire. Power Girl then tells the media that she is returning to her alternate universe, Earth 2, and Kara returns to her former alter-ego of Supergirl. Relatives Superman The tension between Supergirl and Superman is hinted at in the episode Adventures in Bunnysitting, where one of the children at a birthday party calls Supergirl's outfit a "Superman costume" and later calls her "Superman's sister", both times making Supergirl respond angrily. Kara says she feels Superman gets undeserved attention in the episode Super Who?. After hearing about Superman on the radio when she wakes up and on her way to school, seeing him on billboards, bus ads, posters, and on the front page of the Daily Planetoid newspaper, she confronts Lois Lane about it. Lois says it's a "legitimate story", and Kara insists that there are "way more important stories out there than Superman", and that there's "a better hero with all the same powers as Superman but even awesomer": Supergirl. Lois dismisses the idea as a "retread". Kara complains about Lois calling the story a "retread" to the team in the school chemistry lab. She says she Superman is the retread because she's older than him. She was twelve when he was born to her aunt Lara and Jor-El on Krypton. Now he's older than her because she was "stuck in space stasis". She says "I have the exact same powers as him, I come from the exact same planet, I practically have the exact same backstory", "So why do they all love him and nobody even notices me?" Diana cautions Kara about seeking glory, and Kara takes this to mean that she should do something about Superman's glory-seeking. A montage of Supergirl and Superman performing heroic deeds plays, with Superman getting all the front-page headlines and most of the admiration from the public. She confronts Superman about it. Superman tells her that "being a real hero takes time and experience", and that he has the experience since he's an adult. She reminds him he was Superboy not long ago. He tells her that she's not ready to be a hero, and she attacks him. They fight, causing a lot of destruction around Metropolis, and they trigger a spill of chemicals into a dumpster that turn into a corrosive rampaging monster. Lois Lane confronts the monster and calls Superman for help. While the crowd cheers for Superman, Bumblebee tells Supergirl that the monster is "twenty quintillion times more corrosive than sulfuric acid" and if Superman hits it Metropolis will be destroyed. Right as Superman throws a punch at the monster, Supergirl whisks it up into the atmosphere and breaks it up with her heat vision. Unaware of her deed, the crowd continues to cheer for Superman. The team enthusiastically acknowledges that Kara saved the day, even though Superman got the glory. Alura Zor-El to the phantom zone in the episode DC Super Hero Boys]]Alura Zor-El is Kara's mother. She is first depicted in the episode DC Super Hero Boys in a flashback to the collapse of the planet Krypton. Zod refers to her as "council member Alura Zor-el". She is apprehended by Non, but escapes and uses a device to send Zod, Non, and Ursa to the phantom zone. Kara finds her and asks "who were those people? Where's Kal?" Her mother says "your baby cousin is somewhere safe. Now it's time for you to join him." Later, in the present day when Kara and the team send Zod back to the phantom zone, Kara says to herself "We did it, mom. We got him."